leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Palpitoad (Pokémon)
|} Palpitoad (Japanese: ガマガル Gamagaru) is a dual-type introduced in Generation V. It evolves from starting at level 25 and evolves into starting at level 36. Biology Palpitoad is an amphibious, bipedal Pokémon with an ovoid body. It is mostly blue, with a tan oval marking lined with black stretching from the bottom of its belly to its forehead. Its black eyes are round. Its upper lip is round as well, and curves down sharply at the corners. Inside its mouth is a long, sticky tongue used to immobilize and capture prey. Its feet are small with three toes each, and its tail is oval and white. Three large, half-spheres encircle its head, each one light blue with a black base. There are four round, light blue bumps starting on either side of its lower body and stretching across its back. The bumps on its head can be vibrated to create either waves or earthquakes. In the anime Major appearances Ash's Palpitoad A male Palpitoad appeared in Facing Fear with Eyes Wide Open!, when he commanded a group of to attack Ash's Oshawott, who was trying to retrieve seaweed to heal his poisoned friends. After they failed scaring Oshawott away, he fought Oshawott alongside a , only for both to be by and , respectively. Other A male Palpitoad appeared in Battling the King of the Mines!, under the ownership of Clay. He defeated Ash's Oshawott in a Gym , but was defeated by after she used to infatuate him, and to knock him out. Minor appearances Palpitoad debuted in Ash and Trip's Third Battle!. Trip attempted to catch the Vibration Pokémon using his , but it managed to escape due to 's clumsiness. Multiple Palpitoad appeared in [[M14|''White—Victini and Zekrom'' and Black—Victini and Reshiram]]. Multiple Palpitoad appeared in Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice, during the legend. A Palpitoad made a brief appearance in A Surface to Air Tag Battle Team!, where its presence made Cilan think Palpitoad could have been a good Pokémon for Soren and Rocko. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Trainer's Palpitoad appeared in a flashback in A Nickname for Tepig. Clay has a Palpitoad which was first seen guarding the Dark Stone along with Clay's other Pokémon in Defeating Stoutland. A Palpitoad appeared in a flashback in Cold Storage Battle. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations , Icirrus City, Moor of Icirrus }} , Icirrus City, Moor of Icirrus }} |} |} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Lake: Sun-Dappled Bank, Shimmering Lake, World Axle - B2F}} |area=Glacier Palace (1F-13F), Kilionea Road (B1-B10), Silent Tundra (Mapless Street), Dreamy Island (1F-25F), Moonlit Forest (Golden Chamber), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Toy Collection: The Sword for Justice}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Roseus Center: Stage 283 Marron Trail: Stage 652}} |area=Gold Plateau: Purifying Pond (All Areas), Black Realm: Soothing Shore (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |After You|Normal|Status|—|—|15|*}} |Earth Power|Ground|Special|90|100|10||'}} |Mist|Ice|Status|—|—|30}} |Mud Bomb|Ground|Special|65|85|10||'}} |Mud Sport|Ground|Status|—|—|15}} |Refresh|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Sleep Talk|Normal|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Snore|Normal|Special|50|100|15}} |Venom Drench|Poison|Status|—|100|20| }} |Water Pulse|Water|Special|60|100|20||'}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |} Evolution |no2=536 |name2=Palpitoad |type1-2=Water |type2-2=Ground |evo2= |no3=537 |name3=Seismitoad |type1-3=Water |type2-3=Ground }} Sprites Trivia * Palpitoad shares its with and . They are all known as the Vibration Pokémon. Origin Palpitoad appears to be a combination of a toad tadpole and a loudspeaker. Its spherical "speakers" were probably inspired by toads' "warts" and paratoid glands, or the , an aquatic amphibian whose backs are covered in pockets that hold its eggs. Its Pokédex entry also mentions the fact that it creates vibrations underwater, also like the Surinam. Name origin Palpitoad is a combination of ''palpitation (pulsation) and toad. Gamagaru may be a corruption of 蝦蟇 gamagaeru ( ). In other languages |de=Mebrana|demeaning=From and |fr=Batracné|frmeaning=From '' and |es=Palpitoad|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Palpitoad|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=두까비 Dukkabi|komeaning=Corruption of |zh_cmn=藍蟾蜍 / 蓝蟾蜍 Lánchánchú|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Blue toad". |zh_yue=藍蟾蜍 Láamsimchei|zh_yuemeaning=Same as Mandarin Chinese. |ru=Палпитоут Palpitout|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Ash's Palpitoad External links |} de:Mebrana es:Palpitoad fr:Batracné it:Palpitoad ja:ガマガル zh:蓝蟾蜍